This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum tree, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfiftyfour’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in July 2005 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL608YB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ is characterized by having very large, juicy fruit with black skin and yellow flesh. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ also has a high Brix:Acid ratio, firm flesh, a mildly sweet flavor and a stone that clings to the flesh.
The seed parent is ‘Suplumthirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,897), and the pollen parent is an unknown plum from bulk pollen. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2001, with the date of first sowing being February 2002, and the date of first flowering being February 2005. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2006 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ is similar its seed parent ‘Suplumthirtyfive’ in that the fruit of both varieties has yellow flesh and black skin. The new variety ‘Suplufiftythree’ differs from its seed parent ‘Suplumthirtyfive’ in that the ripening time for the new variety is 37 days later than ‘Suplumthirtyfive’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ has similar black skin and yellow flesh as that of ‘Friar’ (unpatented). However, the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ differs from ‘Friar’ in that ripening starts about 6 days later for the new variety and the new variety has a smaller fruit size at about 215 g compared 123 g for ‘Friar’. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ has similar black skin and yellow skin to the fruit of the variety ‘Owen-T’ (unpatented), but in the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ ripening starts about 17 days later than for ‘Owen-T’. In addition, the new variety has a larger fruit size at about 215 g compared 170 g for ‘Owen-T’. Further, the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ has a Brix:Acid ratio of about 49 compared to 30 for ‘Owen-T’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfour’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.